five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
The Penguin
The Penguin is a robot that been designed to be a waiter. He appears to do that in ''Five Nights at Candy's'''' and [[Five Nights at Candy's Remastered|''Five Nights at Candy's Remastered]]. The Penguin is seen again in Five Nights at Candy's 2 as an withered animatronic, he is a glitching animatronic, unlike the other animatronics, he doesn't kill you, but forces you to restart your camera monitor instead, leaving you open to attack for several seconds. While Penguin doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 3, he is seen in the Fishing with Candy. Appearance FNaC 1 / Remastered He is a penguin-like animatronic with black and white tuxedo and a red bow tie. He has a small orange beak. He is also very small compared to other animatronics. FNaC 2 Withered Penguin is now a broken penguin animatronic. He is missing parts from his uniform, from both eyes eyes and beak. He has a red, damaged bow-tie missing the left half of the bow. The top of his head is broken, mostly on the left side, revealing his endoskeleton. You can still see his appeareance from the first game in the second minigame. FNaC 3 In the minigames, The Penguin appears to be the same as he was in the first game, but with a cartoonish design due to the kind of minigame he is in. Behavior FNaC 1 / Remastered The Penguin will start in CAM 12 and will approach the player through CAM 02, 03 and 04, finally approaching the player at the door. If the player neglects to close the right door when the Penguin is there, he will enter the room and sit under the desk. Staring at the Penguin also causes him to go away. While the Penguin doesn't jumpscare the player, he will mess with the doors and the window while the player watches the cameras. This might allow other animatronics to sneak in and kill the player, so the Penguin shouldn't be underestimated. FNaC 2 Starting on Night 3, Withered Penguin will occasionally appear on cameras, taking up the whole screen. If the player doesn't change the cameras quickly enough, he will disable the camera monitor and forces them to restart it. This leaves the player vulnerable to the other animatronics for several seconds, particularly Withered Chester if he was already banging on a vent. As the nights proceed, the time the player has to safely click away steadily decreases. His role is taken over by Withered Rat on Nights 6 and 8. Minigames FNaC 2 Starting from Parts & Services, the player controls the Penguin to search the restaurant for three broken pieces of Chester: an arm, a leg, and his head. Chester's former curtained location is now blocked off by a strip of yellow and black caution tape. The player can only collect one piece at a time before returning it to a cardboard box at their starting point. Blank can be found sitting inactive in the Drawing Room but cannot be interacted with. Returning the third piece of Chester will end the minigame. FNaC 3 In the Fishing With Candy minigame, Candy is trying to catch fish. Eventually Penguin will appear when Candy misses a fish. Penguin also shows up in the glitched minigame for Candy's Adventure. Trivia FNaC 1 *His original design had him missing an eye. *The Penguin is the only animatronic who has no jumpscare; this is similar to Balloon Boy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **Also like BB in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he can talk as well, although he says,"Can I take your order?" if he appears in the Office. ***Also similar to the JJ hallucination in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he goes under the desk upon entering the room. ****However, unlike JJ, The Penguin's body is completely shown, with JJ showing only her head. **He also acts like Balloon Boy in where he can control the game mechanics to a disadvantage for the player also similar in size. *While him jamming the doors and window can be a disadvantage, this may sometimes work out to your advantage. *He has a very similar design to Wheezy from Toy Story 2 and Gunter from Adventure Time. *The Penguin and his Withered variant don't have a jumpscare, instead they do something to mess with the main mechanic. *''Five Nights at Candy's Remastered reveals there are three penguins, and two of them are broken. This penguin is the only penguin that isn't broken. **''Penguin 2 and Penguin 3 are probably the broken ones in the Parts & Services. FNaC 2 *Penguin appeared in the fourth teaser for the second game, in the same pose as his ingame pose. Brightening the teaser revealed he was transparent, having one of the rooms behind him. *The Penguin has a tear above his left eye in the minigame where he appears, meaning he was already broken at the time. *In the second game, his behavior is very similar to Phantom BB in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, in which he doesn't kill you, but holds you back from keeping away the other animatronics for a short period of the time (unless the camera is quickly closed, which is, once again, very similar to Phantom BB). The way he appears up close to the camera is especially similar to how Phantom BB is seen on camera before inconveniencing the player. *In both games, Penguin doesn't have a jumpscare, instead they do something to mess with the main mechanic. *Due to his slightly burned face, he may be a foreshadowing of the fire in The Factory after Night 6. Gallery Five Nights at Candy's 84.png|Penguin in the Menu Screen (1st Position). 85.png|Penguin in the Menu Screen (2nd Position). 91.png|Penguin in the Menu Screen (3rd Position). penguin twitching.gif|The Penguin Twitching. Penguincam12.png|Penguin in Cam 12. Penguincam2.png|Penguin in Cam 2. Penguincam3.png|Penguin in Cam 3. Penguincam4.png|Penguin in Cam 4. PINGUUU.png|Penguin in the Office. tumblr_nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1_1280.png|Penguin, as seen alongside all of the other animatronics in Five Nights at Candy's, (not including Nightmare Candy, as he does not appear in the game itself.) in the "Thank you too!" image on Emil Macko's blog. Oddly, the Origami Cat can be found on Penguin's head. Thanks_you_for_Playing.png|The Penguin, as seen alongside the other animatronics in the Five Nights at Candy's Series. 326.png|Penguin's name Shown in the Custom Night. Penguinextra.png|The Penguin in the extra menu. Teaser_04.png|The Penguin in 4 teaser that say's "OUT OF SERVICE" All hail the king E A Macko.jpg|The Penguin see to the left of Blank with Markiplier in a poster that say's "ALL HAIL THE KING" The_Penguin's_Evolution.png|The Evolution of The Penguin Candy The Cat (Original FNAF Fan Characters) 1144.png|The Penguin (Five Nights at Candy's Remastered) Five Nights at Candy's 2 MinigameMap_01B.gif|Penguin in the Night 1 Minigame. Five Nights at Candy's 3 Penguin.gif|Penguin in the Fishing with Candy minigame. Category:FNAC Category:FNAC 2 Category:FNAC 3 Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Characters